Pink Knight
by Emily Alice
Summary: AU: What if Prince Tommy falls for a girl who dreams of becoming a knight in a time where women were thought as nothing more then arm candy. Paring TommyandKim, ConnnerandKira, JasandTrini
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Notes: I don't own rangers, just the plot really. I had a dream about this so I needed to put it all down. Enjoy! Takes place during the middle ages**_

_Prince Tommy of Eltar – Eldest son of King Zordon of Eltar, to be married to Princess Katherine_

_Prince Rocky of Eltar – the second son of King Zordon of Eltar, secretly having an affair with Lady Aisha_

_Prince Conner of Eltar – the youngest child of King Zordon of Eltar, falls for Kira and tries to steal her away from Trent_

_Lord William – the royal advisers, in love with Princess Katherine also her secret lover_

_Princess Katherine – in love with William, but is to be married to Prince Tommy._

_Lady Aisha – the princes care taker and can often be found 'with' Rocky_

_Lord Jason Scott – head knight, Kimberly's adopted older brother and married to Trini Scott_

_Lady Trini Scott – best friends to Kimberly Hart, married to Jason, and three months pregnant. Owning of a refugee camp in Angel Grove _

_Kimberly Hart – adopted sister to Jason, best friends with Trini and Kira. Secretly training to become a knight_

_Tanya – doctor at the refugee camp and in love with Adam_

_Squire Adam Parker – Jason's squire, in love with Tanya _

_Kira Ford – friends with Kimberly Hart, to be married to Trent. Left with no family and nowhere to go, Kimberly took her in like she was her own daughter. _

_Lord Trent – knight who guards the refugee camp, in love with Kira who doesn't love him any more then friends. _

_King Zedd – the evil king who is at war with Eltar, ruthless will kill anyone  
><em> 

Prince Tommy laughed as he dodged his brother's sword attack. "You must be faster than that, Rocky." He grinned as he was able to get Rocky on his back and he pointed a blade to his throat. "I win again."

"I let you win. We all know what a bad loser you are. It was for the best." Rocky said with a laugh as his brother helped him stand. He waved to Aisha who was watching the two with a smile. "She is more beautiful every day." Rocky sighed.

"Then why don't you finally claim her as your own?" Tommy asked as he wiped sweat from his forehead.

"She feels it's rude to treat women like they are no more then things to own." Rocky explained to him.

"They our just a prize to be won though." Tommy grinned. Rocky rolled his eyes and whacked his brother. Tommy dropped his sword and tackled him as the two started to fight again.

Meanwhile Kimberly Hart dodged his attack as she placed her hands on his shoulders, flipping over him. "You must be quicker." Kim hissed in her attacker's ear before kicking his back. He dropped to the floor and Kim took her chance. Her elbow was against his throat.

"Well done, Kimberly. Adam, you must be faster." Jason said as he watched Kim helped him up.

"I'm sorry, Jase. It's just, I still hate the idea of fighting a girl." Adam said with a sigh then smirked. "Even if it is Kimberly," He laughed which earned him a smack from her.

"Oh no! I'm late, Trini is going to kill me!" Kim yelled as she quickly ran out of the training grounds. She forgot that she was in her training outfit; pair of old trousers, no shoes, and a ripped shirt. Trini was helpful enough to give Kimberly a job at the refugee camp when she was ten years old and for six years she had been working there. She quickly ran across the dirt roads of Angel Grove till she reached the camp. Kira greeted her and handed over a floor length blue skirt and a white top with a leather belt to hold it together.

"Trini has been looking all over for you." Kira informed her, "I'd wrap your hands up before going to see her." She gestured to Kim's beat up hands. With a sigh Kim took running toward the medical tent.

"Good afternoon, Kimberly. Training hard again?" Tanya asked with a chuckle. Tanya was one of her closet friends who she trusted with her secret. She needed a doctor who could care to her wounds when she was hurt during training. "One day, you will find a man who you will love and I bet he won't enjoy the idea of you rough housing with those knights."

"If a man doesn't like me training with the knights then he isn't the man for me. Beside," Kimberly said as she bit into an apple, "Not all of us plan on falling in love, Future Lady Parker." She smirked and walked out. Kim enjoyed teasing her crazily in love friends. Kira was a different story, she happen to be the only friend of Kimberly's who wasn't in love. Kira was to be married to a knight by the name of Trent, they were good friends but Kira never felt anything more than friendship between the two.

Even though Kimberly had beauty she refused to become the perfect wife, which was what drawn men away from her. She watched Trini fall in love with Jason and she changed. Her friend started to stay at home more; she worked less at the camp. Kim swore she'd never change her life for a man. "Kimberly Ann Hart!" She turned to find an angry pregnant Trini.

"I'm sorry! I lost track of time. Blame your husband! He wanted me to go up against Adam!" Kim always tried to put the blame on her brother, that way Trini wouldn't be as mad. Lucky, Trini let it go and quickly explained that the princes were coming to help out. Kim groaned. "I don't want to have to deal with their suck up-"

"Don't." Trini warned. Kim made a face but said no more. Kim went on her way, changing the sheets in the tents for the children. Kim often was the one to take care of the kids brought in. She was once one of them. Her parents died during an attack, she was the only one to survive. After that she trained hard so she'd never be weak again.

Prince Tommy rubbed his forehead; he always had a head ache when he was in a carriage with Rocky and Conner. The two would fight like no tomorrow. Of course they'd never stay angry toward each other. He still hated that he was going to a stupid refugee camp. The places were always dirty and not well cared for. They reached the camp to find it wasn't as bad as the others. The camp had fixed up clean tents, clean water, everyone looked cleaned and cared for. Two women greeted them; one they knew by Lady Scott. Conner was staring at the second younger women in pure shock. She was beautiful with her long hair length dirty blonde hair.

"Princes, It's a pleasure to have you at her camp. I am Lady Trini and this is Kira Fords." Kira gave a small curtsy to the princes, her eyes never leaving Conner. "I was going to have Kimberly give you a tour but seems like she disappeared again." Trini sighed. "Justin!" A small brown hair boy turned to look. "Care to take the princes to Kimberly with Kira for me? I have to return home to tell Jason that they have arrived." Justin gave a small nod and walked over to Kira.

"Follow us." Kira said with a smile as she took Justin's hand and led them toward the garden they had. "Kimberly is always taking some of the children here, it's very peaceful." She explained them as Justin took off running to where they heard music playing.

_'Down the road we never know  
>what life may have in store<br>winds of change you rearrange  
>our lives worse than before<em>

_But you'll never stand alone my friend  
>memories never die<br>in our hearts  
>they will always live and never say goodbye'<em>

Prince Tommy stared at the girl in shock. She was beautiful and her voice was stunning as well. She placed the instrument to the side as she tickled the little girl next to her. Tommy couldn't help but smile as the children started to gain up on her, tickling her causing her to make the sweetest sound of her laughter. Tommy quickly made his way over and smiled. "You must be Kimberly."

"You must be one of the princes." She said, not sounding too happy about it. She turned to the children, "Everyone, these are the princes. Bow like Trini taught you all." Tommy watched as all the children quickly stood and bowed toward them. Tommy shook his head.

"You really don't have to bow." Tommy said as he smiled down at a little child, tugging on his trousers.

"You are really a prince?" Tommy nodded. "Do you have a princess?" The other children giggled.

"No, I do not. Well, not yet." He grinned. "I'm to be married to a princess very soon."

"Ohhhhh." The children all said. Kimberly rolled her eyes. "Kira, please finish their tour." She grumbled. "I don't think I'd be able to deal with them." Kira nodded and turned to the princes.

"It seems Kimberly as her hands full, why don't you come with me and we shall finish the tour?" Conner and Rocky simple nodded but Tommy didn't move.

"I'll stay an help Kimberly, I'm sure she could use the help."

"I could _use _the help?" Kimberly demanded. "Is that your way of implying I can't handle them?" She gestured to the kids as Kira winced at the sound of anger in her voice.

"Of course not." Tommy said, trying to ease her. "Women can handle children easily, it's their job." Kira's eyes widen as Kim kicked the prince to the chest. Conner and Rocky froze as the sense unfolded before them. The crazy women actually hit the prince. The prince was staring up from the spot he had fallen from the ground. "What are you? Crazy? You can't just attack the prince! You could be thrown in jail!" Tommy roared at her with a glare.

"You." She kicked some dirt at him. "Are nothing but a pigheaded jerk! They could find a monkey to make a better prince!" She glared before, storming off.

"What just happen?" Conner asked.

"Kim believes that women have just as much rights to do things a man can do." Kira told them. "I believe the same as she, we are stronger then you think. Kim is a really skillful fighter. She just knocked your prince down. She can also put up a good fight with your head knight."

"Jason Lee Scott? He fights against her?" 

"She is his little sister, they trained together since her parents were killed. Kim was forced to watch and she never had felt so weak in her life. She swore she'd never feel like that again."

"What do your parents believe of this girl?" Tommy asked.

"They died when I was ten, Kimberly been the closet thing to a mother I ever had since then." Kira told them with a sad look in her eyes, then her fury turned on Tommy. "And now you go and run your mouth hurting her! She is right, you are pigheaded." She turned to the children. "Say goodbye to the princes, you need to go eat." They all said their goodbyes before running off. Kira following behind them as she turned to the princes, "Jason is on his way, you should meet with him before leaving."

The princes were just stunned by what just happen. They quickly went to find Jason. Jason was in the medical tent with his wife, his hand on her stomach with a grin on his face. Jason treasured his wife more then anything, she wasn't just an item promised to him. They had fallen in love with each other and been each other's everything. Jason wished the princes would understand when he told them he had to resign. They didn't. "What do you mean you are quitting?" Tommy yelled he was stunned by his news. Jason wasn't just his knight but a dear friend.

"I need to think of my wife and child, Tommy. Please understand, will ya? I need you to understand, you're my friend. If I died then my child and wife would be left without me. I can't bear to think of it anymore. Don't worry, I only choose the best to take over for me."

"Who?" Tommy asked.

"Kimberly Hart, my sister."


	2. Chapter 2

Tommy couldn't believe Jason suggested a /women/ to keep himself. He'd much rather trust a child. "WHAT?" Tommy snapped at him.

"Here me out, Prince Tommy." Jason said, calmly. "I have personally trained Kimberly since she became apart of my family. She is strong and I have faith in her that she can handel anything anyone throws at her." He told him. Tommy rubbed his forehead, not sure if he should let this Kimberly Hart be in charge of keeping him safe. Then an idea poped into his head, the beauitful women would have to be with him for much of the day.

"Let's do a test run, shall we? Lady Hart came join myself and my brothers at the palace to see if she is as good as you say." Tommy said with a hidden smirk.

"I'll go ready her, you won't regrat it. She is really talatent." Jason grinned and quickly ran off to find Kimberly. Tommy kept his smirk on his face as he crossed his arms. His brothers watched him in confustion.

"What will Princess Kathereine think of this, Brother?" Conner asked.

"She is the jealous type you know, Kim will have to watch you 24'7. She might not like it." Rocky said with a chuckle.

"Doesn't matter, I want to test at this womens skill, maybe she does have what it takes." Tommy smirked at his brothers before heading to the carriage. Conner and Rocky followed. Though Conner stopped as the sight of the young girl Kira in another man's arms. He fought back a growl that was forming in throat. He blinked as he noticed the look up unhappiness on her face. The man must have saw it to because he shook his head at her before walking away.

"Kira? Are you alright?" Conner asked as he walked over. Kira wiped away a fallen tear.

"Why can't he understand that I don't want more then a friendship with him?" She said with a groan.

"Who is 'He'?" Conner couldn't help but asking.

"Lord Trent, I was promised to him four months ago." Kira answered with a heavy sigh at the end.

Conner thought on impluse, which he does a lot. "Join us at the palace. I'm sure Lady Kimberly wouldn't want to be alone there, it's a tough world. You could be asigned to be her servant. Give you sometime away from him."

Kira stared up at the prince, "I-I can come with you, and Kim, to the palace?" She stuttered. The prince gave a nod and she jumped into his arms, hugging him tightly. Conner was shocked at the hug but hugged her back, resting his head on top of hers. Not aware of the fact that a knight by the name of Trent was glaring angrly at the two. He said nothing and walked away to go find Jason.

Kimberly couldn't believe what Jason was telling her. The princes were going to give her a chance. She hugged Jason tightly before running off to tell Trini and pack. "Trini? I'm going to have a chance to become a knight!" She told her best friend as she hugged her.

"This is going to be great, I'll have Ashley take over your jobs seeing how Andros will be busy at the palace she will be alone, best to keep her busy." They chuckled. Ashley was a worker who fell in love with one of the gernerals who were passing by. They were married last spring and the two were happy as can be. Andros was going back to finish up some business at the palace and instead of listening to Ashley mop around she can be put to work.

"I have to go pack, take care." Kim said as she kissed Trini's kiss. "I'm going to miss you so much!"

"It will be fine, You'll get a chance at your dream." She smiled at her best friend before heading to pack.

It was near dawn when everyone was ready to travel. Kira road along size the carriage on her horse as Kim did the same on the other side. The princes sat in their carriage. "Conner, why did you invite the girl?" Tommy asked his younger brother. Conner blushed and looked away.

"Um, I didn't want Kimberly to be alone. I thought a friend around could help her out." It was somewhat of the truth.

"and that he as the hots for the girl." Rocky added and Tommy laughed. Conner glared at both his brothers and grumbled some unpleasant words before turning to watch Kira ride. Both brothers rolled their eyes at the young prince. He was like a love sick puppy, but Rocky noticed that he wasn't alone. Tommy stole a few glances at the young female knight. 'This shall be some fun times.' Rocky thought, he couldn't wait to share what's going on this his beloved Aisha. She'd get a kick out of it.

The arrivled at the castle before night fall. Aisha awaited the princes and was surpriessed at the two young women with them. She smiled and greeted them, "Hello, my name is Lady Aisha. I am the princes care taker." She shook their hands.

"I am Lady Kimberly."

"I am Lady Kira."

"Lady Kimberly Hart will be here for the next week so she can test her skills as a Knight. Tommy's idea." Rocky smirked. "And Conner invited Kira along so Kim wouldn't be lonely." He chuckled. Both princes shot a dirty look at Rocky as Aisha put two and two together.

"Let me show you to your rooms then, shall we?" The two women followed Aisha to there rooms. Kimberly's room was closet to Prince Tommy's. Her bedroom colors were Pink and white, it was elgant and classie. It was nothing like any room she had ever been in. Kira's was smaller then Kimberly's, it was a small yellow room with a veiw of the training grounds, a perfect veiw Aisha told her when the princes were training. Both Kira and Kimberly smiled to themsevles welcoming their new life.


End file.
